


Sweet Boy

by bitterndsweet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: Chanyeol e Baekhyun eram amigos de infância. Mas sentimentos mudam com o tempo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Boy

**I.**

— Quando eu crescer, eu vou me casar com a Yoora! — disse um Baekhyun de treze anos, com um sorriso largo. Por outro lado, Chanyeol apenas fechou suas feições. Estava com ciúmes, e não era de sua irmã. Não queria que Baekhyun se casasse com outra mulher ou homem, o que fosse. 

— Ya! E por que você acha que eu deixaria você se casar com a minha irmã? — o mais alto moveu a mão em punho como se fosse bater no Byun, mas o amigo apenas se esquivou com um risinho travesso dançando nos lábios. Park engoliu em seco e inspirou profundamente em busca de algum jeito de se controlar da maneira mais adequada. 

— Assim podemos ser irmãos! Irmãos de verdade! 

Irmãos de verdade era algo que Chanyeol sabia que não desejava. Embora ainda não soubesse bem o porquê de não desejar aquilo. Muito menos soubesse o motivo de estar tão apavorado com seu ciúmes pelo melhor amigo. 

**II.**

Os anos passaram-se e Chanyeol e Baekhyun ainda eram melhores amigos. Haviam namorado pela primeira vez na mesma época, dado seu primeiro beijo na com a mesma idade e feito a mesma faculdade. Tudo seria perfeito se não fosse o fato de Park Chanyeol ser completamente apaixonado pelo idiota do Byun Baekhyun. 

E entenda que Baekhyun era idiota por não perceber a maneira como Chanyeol se sentia quando estavam juntos e por sequer notar o modo como o maior não conseguia desviar os olhos de seus lábios mesmo quando a noiva do Byun estava por perto e parecia furiosa com a proximidade que ambos tinham. 

Hyeji tinha certeza de que eles já haviam estado junto como mais do que amigos. 

Mas não era verdade. Baekhyun gostava da garota o suficiente para ser fiel e Chanyeol, pelo ou menos nos últimos meses, sentia-se triste e acuado quando tratava-se de permanecer sozinho no mesmo cômodo que o amigo. Especialmente quando eles estavam muito próximos um do outro e algum tipo de tensão sexual parecia se instalar na sala por qualquer que fosse a razão. 

Era como algo palpável sempre que o cabelo loiro do outro estava caído em sua testa e seus olhos, pequenos por causa de um grande sorriso, mantinham-se fixos no rosto do Park. 

Naquela noite de julho, no entanto, uma noite quente e abafada de verão, o coração de Chanyeol se partiu em mil pedacinhos. Não fora culpa de seu amigo que ele estivesse ajoelhado em frente à Yoo Hyeji lhe pedindo em casamento. E menos culpa ainda da garota que aceitava empolgada. 

**III.**

O casamento havia chegado. 

Yoora quem lhe convecera a participar porque, no fim das contas, ele não desejava ir. Baekhyun era como uma criança empolgada, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto esperava pela noiva. 

Ela não seria levada pelo pai, mas ainda não havia chegado também. “É agora ou nunca. Se você não disser agora, ele vai se casar e sua chance acabou para sempre”, foi o que a consciência de Chanyeol insistiu em dizer. 

Aproximou-se do amigo e segurou em seus ombros. — Baek, tenho algo para te dizer. — o loiro pareceu surpreso, mas ainda sorria para o maior enquanto assentia. Ele queria ouvir o que Park Chanyeol tinha para dizer e não tinha certeza se conseguiria falar. Foi preciso que o Park reunisse toda a coragem que habitava em seu ser para verbalizar o que precisava. — Eu amo você, Baekhyun. Eu amei você a minha vida toda. Só não consegui dizer até agora porque eu achava que teria tempo e, também, você parece tão feliz com a Hyeji. 

Baekhyun ainda sorria, mas seus olhos não acompanhavam mais seus lábios. Ele parecia em choque e Chanyeol quase se arrependeu do que havia dito. — Você ainda vai ser meu padrinho? — foi a única coisa que saiu pelos lábios do Byun e, embora Chanyeol tenha se sentido com o coração dilacerado, maneou a cabeça em concordância e soltou seu melhor amigo. 

Seu amor. 

— Baekhyun, podemos ir. Hyeji chegou. — a presença daquela terceira pessoa na sala quebrou o clima e Baekhyun saiu sem olhar para trás, embora sua feição ainda parecesse transtornada. 

Caminhou para o lado do noivo, tomando seu lugar como padrinho e assistiu à cerimônia sem preocupações. Chegaria em casa e teria tempo suficiente para se lamentar com Yoora sobre seu fracasso. 

Como o esperado, Hyeji disse sim. Mas quando o juiz de paz fez a mesma pergunta para Baekhyun, ele hesitou. — Não — a palavra saiu pesada como uma sentença. — Me desculpe, Hyeji… eu passei boa parte da minha vida apaixonado por uma pessoa sem saber que era recíproco. E eu gosto de você, eu respeito você, o suficiente para não brincar com suas emoções assim. Especialmente agora que eu sei a verdade — sua voz soava cautelosa, quase pesarosa, enquanto falava com aquela que deveria ter sido sua futura esposa.

Hyeji não reagiu enquanto o Byun voltou-se para seu amigo e segurou nas mãos de Chanyeol. Suspiros de surpresa exalaram por todo salão quando o loiro beijou o rapaz de orelhas salientes e cabelos escuros, mas nenhum dos dois homens pareceu se importar. 

— Eu amo você. Sempre amei você como o garoto doce e incrível que você é, mas fui cego para os sentimentos que você tinha por mim por medo de estragar o que tínhamos, nossa amizade, então… eu acho que devo corrigir isso — ele apenas continuou falando sem se importar com o burburinho que se formava ao redor de ambos. Havia tido cuidado demais por tempo demais. Eventualmente, as pessoas teriam que aceitar. — Park Chanyeol, aceita ser meu namorado? 


End file.
